Nothing Is As It Seems
by MizzDelirious
Summary: How will the BladebreakersG Revolution react when Mr. Dickenson invites a mysterious stranger to join their team? Besides his name, they know nothing about him, not even what his bitbeast looks like, if he has one. It turns out that this guy used to train
1. Prolouge: Announcement

Nothing Is As It Seems

**GG: I'm so happy! this be my 2nd BB fic! i hope it does better than the other one... sigh oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

"We're going to have a new team member?" the Bladebreakers, excluding Kai, screeched.

"Er, yes! I saw him beyblade and it was fantastic! I told him that we would go to his house and pick him up!" Mr. Dickenson explained. Daichi frowned and flopped onto a chair.

"Don't we get a choice in this?" he pouted.

Mr. Dickenson smiled and said, "Yes, you do get a say in it. One of you will battle him when you meet him."

"Well? What're we waiting for? Let's go meet our new teammate!" Tyson said, energeticly punching an invisible opponent.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Dickenson. What's this guy's name?" Ray asked. 

"Ah. I believe his name is Yuki," Mr. D (i'm tired of writing his whole name) replied.

"Yuki, huh? Sounds like an intersting name. What's his bitbeast like?" Max asked. Mr. D laughed.

"I haven't seen it myself," he confessed. Everyone anime dropped, except for Kai who just had an anime sweatdrop.

"Then how do you know if this guy is even up to our level?" Tyson demanded. Mr. D laughed again.

"That's why we're going to his house. When I asked him to show me his bitbeast, he said that he can't because he only summons it against a worthy opponent. Oh! Here we are!" The black limo drove past a pair of gates and towards a large white mansion.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Kenny gasped. Kai snorted.

'_This Yuki character is probably just some stuck up rich boy who thinks that he's the best in the world. This escapade isn't worth my time_,' he thought. None the less, he followed his team as they entered the house.


	2. First Impressions, First Battle

**Chapter One: First Impressions, First Battle**

**GG: hey, peoples. i don't really got anything to say...**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing 'cept OC's. not even Rath. i borrowed him from Dragon Knights.**

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" Tyson called out as the team walked into the onimously dark house.

There was a yell and the sound of a gunshot. The next moment, there was a hole right next to Tyson's head.

"Oh my... shit... I'M SORRY! DID ANYBOdY GET HURT!"

Two people, a boy and a girl, came racing down the hall. Both had short red hair and bright purple eyes.

The boy wore a plain t-shirt and black jeans. The girl wore a pink shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and held a shotgun in one hand.

"What was that for? Are you trying to kill me!" Tyson yelled.

"I'm sorry!" the girl replied meekly. "I was trying to shoot Yuki-kun, but then he pointed my gun the other way and... and..." The girl began to cry.

The other boy softly patted her back while saying, "It's okay, Rei-chan. It's okay." Tyson scratched his head and said, "

Well, I guess I forgive you. After all, it's not your fault." The girl instantly brightened.

"Hi! I'm Rei! This is my onii-chan, Rath! Who are you?" she smiled.

As names were exchanged and introduced and explained, another boy slunk into the room. Kai didn't even notice him until he was right behind Rei.

"Loser," he said. Rei whipped around only to be squirt in the face with a little water gun the boy held. The boy laughed in her face as Rei glared at him.

"Y-U-K-I!" she gritted, cocking her shot gun. She took a step back and shot his head.

For one horrifying moment, Tyson and company thought that they had just witnessed a murder. The boy reappeared a couple feet away, perfectly fine.

This time, he had a bunch of kitchen knives with him. He threw them at Rei without even pausing to aim. Rei stepped back and fired again. Rath sighed and got in between them.

His foot slammed down on the shotgun barrel while he easily caught a knife in-between two fingers.

"Come, now, children!" he scolded. "We have guests from the BBA!" The boy dropped down from where he was hiding and walked over. Now that he stood still, they could get a good look at him.

He had short black hair with two stripes of purple running through it. His bright green eyes glittered as he observed them. He wore a pair of plain black pants and a green shirt that had a bleeding heart-bomb in a hand with the words Green Day surrounding it.

"Ah, Yuki! There you are!" greeted Mr. D. Yuki simply nodded in Mr. D's direction.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Dickenson." he replied, giving him a little bow. Mr. D laughed.

"Extraordinary manners as before. Yuki, these are the World Champions, the BladeBreakers!" Yuki nodded.

"So... I'm going to blade against one of them?"

"Yup! You should consider this an honor to blade against one of us!" Daichi said, puffing up. Yuki blinked.

"You're on the team? I thought you were just a fan or a towel boy or something," he said blandly.

"Why you...!" Daichi growled and began to stomp toward him. Hillary and Kenny held him back.

"You're a funny dude. I'll battle you," Tyson smiled. "Or does anyone else want to?"

When Tyson was sure there was no disagreement, he turned to Yuki and asked, "So, where's the dish?" A small half smile graced Yuki's features.

"Come. This way." With that, he began to walk away.

"This'll be good. I wonder if Yuki's gonna actually use his bitbeast," Rath wondered aloud.

"Why? Has he ever used his bitbeast in a beybattle?" Ray (not the OC) asked, intending it to be a joke. Rei shook her head.

"Yu-chan has never, ever, ever used his bitbeast before. The last time he used Enzeru was...against us," she explained.

"Really? A 2-on-1 battle? Who won?" Max questioned.

"Yuki," they said in unison.

"And we're not shabby, ourselves!" Rath pouted.

'_Yuki... Could it be? No way_,' Kai thought as he silently listened in on the conversation.

* * *

The dish was plain. Blue colored and round, it was a standard dish. Tyson and Yuki stood on opposite sides, blades at the ready. Rath stood in the middle. 

"Three...Two...One..." he counted down.

"Let it rip!" the bladers yelled together.

The two blades circled each other around the dish. Yuki's blade was black with jagged pieces of red to intensify its attack.

"Enough playing around. ATTACK, DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled. At once, his blade glowed and hurled itself towards it's opponent. Yuki, silent, simply crossed his arms and waited.

When Dragoon was right about to hit, Yuki commanded, "Enzeru, evade!" The purple blade instantly veered the other way and was behind & attacking Dragoon.

"No way," Max gasped.

"Chief, what're we seeing here?" Ray asked.

"Whoa! This is a definite speed and power surge!" Dizzi gasped.

Kenny began explaining what was happening, "I have no idea how this is happening!" Tyson grit his teeth and encouraged his bitbeast to keep fighting.

"C'mon, Dragoon! We can do it!" There was a sudden burst of power as Dragoon reacted to Tyson's passion. It seemed like Dragoon had gained the upper hand again.

Yuki's blade glowed as he commanded, "GO, ENZERU!" A light erupted from Yuki's blade and revealed his bitbeast. A woman emerged from Yuki's blade.

She had midnight blue hair and piercingly gold eyes. Her skin was so pale, it almost seemed like she was dead. She wore a simple black dress. She shuddered, leaning forward. A pair of black angel wings burst from her shoulders. In her hands she held a huge scythe with a black shaft. The scythe's blade glittered menacingly.

"DRAGOON! GALAXY STORM!" "ENZERU! KOUKI SHOUKYAKU!" Dragoon emerged as a tornado surrounded him. Enzeru bared her vampiric fangs as she prepared to deliver the final blow. A whirlwind of shadows surrounded her, clashing against Dragoon's.

With a roar, Dragoon surged forward. Screeching an eerie war cry, Enzeru charged with her scythe held high. She swung down while Dragoon slammed into her. A blinding light erupted from the clashing blades. When the dust cleared, Enzeru spun wobbily next to a fallen Dragoon.

"No way. I lost," Tyson murmured. Enzeru hit Dragoon towards Yuki before spinning out of the dish to her master. Yuki caught both blades. He walked over to Tyson and placed Dragoon in his hand.

"You'll be stronger than me very soon," he said, looking Tyson straight in the eye. Tyson smiled and nodded.

Yuki sighed and said, "Excuse me for a while. I need to go fix my blade." He turned his back to everyone and began to walk away.

"Oi! Akki!" Kai called out. Yuki froze in mid-step. He slowly turned around again.

"Sune-ku?" Kai had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"So it is you, Akki." Both faces suddenly drained of emotion.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they both yelled, pointing accusingly at the other. At that moment, Hiro came in.

"According to this bio," he said, "Yuki and Kai went to the Abbey together." Yuki and Kai glared at the blue-haired boy.

"No, duh!" Rath chirped. Kai turned back to Yuki and snorted.

"Figures. It's just like you to hole your rich ass up in a mansion and forget about life outside." Yuki snarled, baring snake-like fangs.

"Go fuck a cow. Oh, wait. You can't cause you don't have a fucking dick!" With that, Yuki spun around and stomped up the stairs.

* * *

_**Translations:  
Akki: **demon  
**Sune-ku: **snake  
**Kouki Shoukyaku: **Final Redemption  
**Enzeru :** angel  
**Yuki**: snow_

**GG: so...yah...sorry if the cussing gets a little grafic..yah...R&R!**


End file.
